A Broken Heart
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit/Sherlock Fic AU: Billa has just been heartbroken by the man that she believed loved her, but he just discarded her for a rock. So she goes visit the only person that can understand her. Her cousin Joan who has barely gotten back the man she loves. Yes Joan plans to punch her cousins love of her life if she ever sees him. Sherlock is trying to be comforting, he fails.


**A Broken Heart**

Summary: **Hobbit/Sherlock Fic AU: Billa has just been heart broken by the man that she believed loved her, but he just discarded her for a rock. So she goes visit the only person that can understand her. Her cousin Joan who has barely gotten back the man she loves. Yes Joan plans to punch her cousins love of her life if she ever sees him. Sherlock is trying to be comforting he fails.**

Note: **Okay so this will be a one-shot. So also I hope that you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **A Broken Heart**

"We're here Miss." The taxi driver told her. She paid him and got out of the cab looking at the building. She knew this was the right place, she felt it.

"221B." She whispered to herself. She stood at the door and raised her hand to knock before she changed her mind, maybe she shouldn't have come to see her, she maybe was out; She read the Blog and knew that she tended to be out. Before she can leave though the door opened and she is in-front of and older woman.

"Joan, what are you doing out here." Mrs. Hudson said, when she noticed the change in appearance of Joan.

"I'm-not." Billa began trying to correct the older woman.

" _Oh my_! What did you do to your hair?" Mrs. Hudson asked she was used to Joan's blond hair, part of her though. "It looks very pretty but I like your blond hair very much dear and I think Sherlock likes it too, is this for a case?"

"I-m not." Billa begins again.

"Well come in dear, Sherlock is sulking." Mrs. Hudson pushed her upstairs. Billa didn't know what to do? Until she was actually inside of the flat.

She looked at the man lying on the couch with his hand under his chin and eyes closed. She knew who he was? Sherlock Holmes the husband/flat-mate/best friend of her cousin Joan. He opened his eyes and it was like being x-rayed, he stood up.

"You are not Joan."

"I tried to tell her." Billa said nervous, she shouldn't be here, she had faced countless of things, and she needed to be brave.

"But you are related to her, you are not Harry, I've met her don't like her." Sherlock said. "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Billa Baggins." She said. Sherlock looked at her trying to remember something about her.

"Ah, you sent a letter to Joan about a year ago detailing the fact that you would be going on an adventure." Sherlock told her. He had almost being punched for that; he admits that it had been two months after coming back and Joan had not been entirely happy with him.

"I'm her cousin." Billa told him.

"You came to look for sanctuary, recent oh, sentiment." Sherlock told her. He heard the door open and someone climbed the stairs.

"I believe she has just arrived."

"Hey, Sherlock why does Mrs. Hudson think I colored my hair?" Joan asked coming up and looked at the woman standing there.

"Billa!" she said. "I thought you were with that guy-" she didn't get to finish before Sherlock began to talk.

"He threw her out, she is heart-broken, his mistake not hers, she was trying to do the right thing." Sherlock told her and looked at Billa. "He didn't deserve you."

"Sherlock!" Joan said walking to Billa; who had tears in her eyes. "Oh Billa." Joan said pulling the other close.

"Why is she sad; she will be better without him?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock that is a bit not good." Joan told him. Sherlock looked at the two and didn't say anything knowing he would be no help it was not his area.

#

It took two hours before Billa could calm down and she began to tell Joan everything that had happened. It began with their Godfather coming to her since she was an accountant to help in New Zealand a company known as Erebor, something the owner was trying to save. Billa had traded the company's main jewel for help and the owner had kicked her out of the company as in actually he, himself threw her out of his company.

"That-ungrateful bastard." Joan told her with unhidden anger.

"Oh, if I ever see him." It was then that Sherlock gave them the terrible news or good news.

"Is this a bad time to mention that she is going to have a child?" Sherlock told them and they both froze.

"What?" Billa said.

"Sherlock, tell me you are joking?" Joan said.

"I don't joke." Sherlock told her. "She misplace dinner, different flavors from her normal ones including the one you both agreed was her favorite, she is a little bit bigger in the middle, I say possibly two months pregnant a month more than you."

"Sherlock." Joan said they hadn't told anyone yet.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
